


Wasteisolation

by Spookybabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Choking, Corruption, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, Goddesses, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Character, Trans women, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookybabe/pseuds/Spookybabe
Summary: So I don't know how often this is lore for trans sex workers but here you go, the dark fallen history of @HannaPrism at the hands of @xxxrvin. Just read it, I dunno, I don't make the rules.
Relationships: Hanna Prism/Ruin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wasteisolation

The tale of Goddess Prismatix’s fall from godhood is told as a sad and dark tale. Bards love to embellish and draw out the story over multiple rounds of ale at the tavern. Who doesn’t love a story full of sexy succubi and goddesses of love, afterall? Prismatix herself, now traveling under the name Hanna Prism, loves to sit off in the corner and listen to what ridiculous lies they have added this time. That is, of course, until they start placing the blame on men, as if a man could have ever caused her descent into her fractured state. No, that award goes to but a single entity. A single damned monster, Ruin.

For Prismatix, the day that sent her on her current path was just like every single other day in her idealized realm. Wine flowed freely into the goblets of her devoted priestess and attendants. As a goddess of sapphic love, there was always a constant source of young maidens desperate for protection under her watch, and she never turned anyone away. It was not uncommon for her to meet a handful of new devotees each day, but today there was just one. She stood before Prismatix with confidence the goddess had not seen in thousands of years. Hanna, of course, noticed an energy radiating from this nameless newcomer, there was a darkness to it. She left her mark on the plane with every step, and yet as she spoke to the goddess and begged her to give her shelter from the outside word, Prismatix’s concerns washed away. This would be her first terrible mistake that day. The next and worst mistake would come that night.

Nightly orgies in Hanna’s chambers were expected, the conclusion of each wine drunk day. She would fall asleep wrapped in the glistening bodies of her priestesses. As such it came as such a shock to those attempting to enter her chambers. Only the newcomer was welcomed through her gilded doors. Her senior advisors whispered amongst themselves, but did not question their all-powerful goddess. 

By the time Ruin walked into her chambers that night, it was already too late. If Hanna looked out at her plane should would see it descending into blind lust and rage, her followers crying out as the demons that had been pushed away deep inside them took control of their mortal prisons. Fucking each other anywhere and everywhere, clawing at each other, biting into each other, and moaning in ectasy with their growing orgasms. No one would ever learn that Ruin had put her own special touch into their wine supply that day, and no one would ever care. A mortal throwing away their earthly shroud and inhibitions is expected and typical, they are easily swayed by pleasures, but when a goddess falls, it shakes the world.

Of course, Prismatix never did see all of this. At this point she was nothing more than a toy to Ruin. Her mind was clouded and fading fast. Every time she tried to think of something important or question what she was doing, the thought blinked away and was replaced with the woman before her. For the same reasons she was not frightened or startled as Ruin walked towards her, every motion towards Hanna’s bed washed away the fake visage the succubus was maintaining. Her sandaled feet gave way to clawed toes and pale skin tearing away to a demonic reddish-gray, but it was those damned horns that Hanna would never forget. 

They came into reality in a wash of fire from her head, curved like a rams, matching her brutish behavior. It was her jagged clawed hands that would take Prismatix’s breath away though, literally, wrapping around her throat as soon as they could reach it. In that very moment, Hanna accepted her end. In the darkest of times even a goddess may die, and in a split second of clarity the goddess knew it was her time. How she failed her followers, she could hear their cries for help again, she was outwitted by Ruin and now this was her fate. Except Ruin was not here to simply kill a goddess, her desired prize was much greater, she would completely and utterly destroy Prismatix, and claim her as a trophy. Ruin’s claw dug deeper into Hanna’s throat, golden gleaming blood dripped down as she was raised into the air against the wall. Hanna stared down at her invader, a pathetic pleading look was met only with soulless blackened eyes staring back at her. 

Hanna’s robe was ripped away and thrown carelessly to the ground. Ruin’s free hand brushed across the divine face of Prismatix, moving to force her thumb into her mouth. Hanna tried to mumble out words, “Why…”, was the only thing that managed to come out. 

“Because your fall will be the most beautiful.” 

Ruin spit back at her, tossing the goddess’ body back down onto the bed. Hanna stared at her attacker, taking it all in once again. It was her demonic cock that worried her the most, though, already dripping in pleasure. The succubus dropped to her knees over Hanna, hovering over her chest. The wine had started doing to the goddess exactly as it had done to her followers before her, in such a sad state Hanna could only feel the lust building up inside her, tingling in every inch of her being. A thousand voices in her head all yelling the same thing,  _ take it, please it, adore it _ . None of the voices were her own, all of them the growl of Ruin, but she listened. She couldn’t resist anymore, she knew her place now, she was no longer a goddess, she was a fuck toy for Ruin. Hanna eagerly lunged forward to worship the cock before her. She kissed it from base to tip, being sure not to miss a single inch, she would have eagerly slid the whole thing down her throat if it wasn’t for Ruin gripping her hair and pulling her back. “Not quite yet…” Ruin tsked, leaving Hanna to pout. 

There was something strange going on in Hanna’s mind, it all started to become clear to her. In her position of power and daily routine she had grown bored of the same thing every day, the need to maintain an image of leadership to all her followers. For the first time she was no longer in control, and she could see that what she thought she feared actually made her feel good, any worry she buried deep inside washed away under Ruin’s control. She no longer tried to put up any sort of fight because she knew this was what she needed now. The fact that Ruin pulled her away now made her pout even more.

“A pouting goddess, how cute.” Ruin laughed at her.

“I want it.” Hanna begged.

“I don’t think you are anywhere close to a position to make demands. You’re going to wait.”

Hanna wasn’t sure if it was the surprise or the fact that she was that incredibly turned on in the moment that lead to her crying out when Ruin suddenly stroked her clit. The demon had turned away, a knee in Prismatix’s chest to ensure she didn’t go anywhere and her ass taunting her as she started to tease her clit. Each slow dragged out stroke amplified Hanna’s moans, they started off quietly and she tried to hide them, but by the time Ruin was rapidly jerking off the goddess, her moans were quick and as loud as screams. 

“Even a goddess is nothing more than another slut,” Ruin chuckled to herself, “why don’t you cum for me and show your new mistress how much you appreciate me?” 

It was all Hanna needed to hear, she bit hard into her lips, she couldn’t keep it back anymore. Strands of cum started to shoot out over the bed, followed by more cum dripping out over Ruin’s hands that still didn’t let Hanna rest. Even in her world of love and sex she had never felt an orgasm more powerful than this one, she begged Ruin to stop, sure if she went on any longer that she was going to pass out. But the demon continued until she was sure that Hanna could not cum another drop. Her demeanor remained completely calm and unchanged as her long tongue slithered out to clean off the sweet warm seed of the goddess from her claw. She crawled forward, turning to face Hanna with a sharp fanged grin, her legs spread wide to present her throbbing demon cock to the goddess. Prismatix was still in a complete daze from orgasm but knew exactly what she had to do when a pointed claw beckoned her forward. 

Hanna crawled on all fours to the demon, paying special attention up her legs, kissing and licking her way up, ass wiggling in the air. Her skin was radiating light in the afterglow, as she looked up into the face of Ruin, looking for confirmation to take her in her mouth, her eyes glowed golden and radiant. Ruin only needed to nod for Hanna to eagerly wrap her lips around it, each time going down on her she took more and more in her mouth. Hanna took a slow pace to appreciate every second, she was exactly where she belonged, but it wouldn’t last, she was still dealing with a demon, after all. Ruin’s playing turned to aggressive force, forcing Hanna down on her cock. Hanna gagged but fought past it to get all the way to the base, drool dripped out in a very demeaning look for a goddess. Ruin’s hip started to pump up, keeping Hanna down all the way. 

“I’m going to facefuck you and you are going to drink every last drop of my cum,” Ruin hissed out. Hanna could only whimper and attempt to nod, “Good girl.” 

It didn’t take much longer to reach that point, as Ruin reached full speed and force. The very last thing Prismatix remembered about that life of hers was Ruin abruptly stopping her hips, and holding Hanna’s head down as her hot cum shot out into her mouth. It was like a fire entering Hanna’s stomach. As Ruin tossed Hanna aside and off the bed, smirking at herself with a job well done, that fire only continued to grow. 

Prismatix’s very being began to change around her. The first was her own mind, anger swelling up, something she was not accustomed to. The fire entered her veins next, and Hanna could only stare at herself in shock, her skin slowly turning to a pale purple color. Next was the pain, the pain of her hands and feet distorting into claws much like Ruin’s. The oddest sensation to her now being the sharp pointed tail that wrapped around her on the ground... she would have to get used to having a new appendage. 

It was also around this time of her transformation that Ruin noticed something was happening next to her, as long horns poked up from next to the bed, while another came out from the sides of her head, Hanna reached up to feel her new perfectly formed sets of horns. Ruin leaned over to see what was happening, only to be blown back off the bed in a wave of force that emanated out of Hanna. She blacked out for a moment, coming to only to see Hanna standing over her, her desecration finally finished as her glowing golden eyes faded away to pure black eyes like Ruin’s.

Those that lived to tell their story after the event all remember one exact detail, the last thing they heard before the plane collapsed around them was the deafening roar of Hanna crying out, “What have you done?!”


End file.
